Hitherto, as a method of producing a desired reactive product by mixing mutual soluble liquids (reactants) in a contact state, there is known a method of using a flow channel forming body called a micro channel reactor (Patent Document 1). The micro channel reactor includes a base body having a groove formed in a surface thereof, and the micro flow channel is formed by the groove. When mixing subject liquids are caused to flow into the micro flow channel, the contact area between the mixing subject liquids per unit volume drastically increases, so that the efficiency of mixing the mixing subject liquids is improved.
In the micro channel reactor, a method of further promoting the mixing process has been desired in addition to the method of increasing the contact area. The promotion of the mixing process may shorten the flow channel length of the micro flow channel demanded for completing the mixing process, so that the entire micro channel reactor may be decreased in size. Further, a decrease in time demanded for the mixing process also suppresses an unnecessary side reaction during the mixing process.
As a method of promoting the mixing process, Patent Document 2 discloses a method in which plural convex portions are formed inside a flow channel so as to promote the mixing process. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a method in which a pair of electrodes is provided in the middle of a mixing flow channel and an AC voltage is applied to the pair of electrodes. However, when plural minute concave portions are formed inside the flow channel as in Patent Document 2, the shape of the flow channel becomes complex, so that the number of steps of forming and managing (particularly, cleaning) the flow channel increases. Further, the arrangement of the electrodes in Patent Document 3 also complicates the structure of the micro channel reactor and drastically increases the cost thereof.